Best friends
by pooh bear is mine
Summary: oneshot, sasukexino. about falling in love to your bestfriend and had no chance to say it what will happen? can he tell her how he feels for her? mostly sasuke's p.o.v


Best friends

Note- hey sorry if this sucks, this is a one shot I got this idea from a friend actually the original is short and there are no characters so yeah I made it sasuino. Yey! I kind of make it longer because it's really short but the story is so sad!

A sunny morning. I was attending my algebra class; kakashi kept on rambling while I was busy staring at my best friend…Yamanaka Ino.

Ino and I are best friends since we were little; I was the quiet type while she's the noisy type. They say opposite attracts…

I stare at her long blonde hair, wishing she was mine but I know she only treats me as a best friend and that will never change.

Soon the bell rang, I thank God for doing so, and I really can't stand algebra class.

I was fixing my bag while my other classmates started walking away. I promised to myself I won't scatter my things anymore. I was disturbed when a voice called me.

"Hey, Sasuke." A familiar voice said

I turned around and saw my best friend.

"What?" I asked as I continue fixing my bag

"Uhm…can I borrow some notes? I was absent in case you forgot, dearest best friend." 

I open my bag again and grab my notebook then handed it to her.

"thanks." She said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek

With that she left. I want to stop her and tell her I love her but I know she will reject me and never accept me as a lover only a best friend.

_**11th Grade**_

I was on my room listening to some music because hell I was bored when the phone rang. I picked it up and surprise to hear a female crying on the other line.

"What's wrong with you?"

"He cheated on me…."

Then the next thing I heard was sobs and regrets coming from my best friend, Ino. By the tone of her voice I could really tell she was broken and hurt.

"Could you come?" Ino asked on the other line who was obviously clearing her voice from the sobs.

I quickly answered yes. Because I don't want her to feel alone, I don't want her to be hurt and I don't want her to suffer pains because seeing her hurt makes me die.

I picked up my coat and hat then catch a bus going to her place.

When I arrived a bit wet I knocked on the door. The door opened up revealing Ino who have teary eyes. I can't stand to see her hurt, I immediately hug her I don't care even I get wet cause were hugging outside on her doorstep what's important is to comfort her and tell her "you are not alone"

After our hugging scene outside we sat on the sofa, watching a movie and eating 3 bags of chips. I stare at her soft eyes, wishing she was mine.

After watching the movie she looked at me and said "thanks" and give me a kiss on the cheek. I wanna tell her I just don't wanna be friends, I wanna tell her I love her but I'm afraid of being rejected and I know deep inside her heart she has no feeling for me, only a best friend love.

After a few minutes she was already asleep on my shoulder. I closed my eyes to feeling comfortable with her around.

_**Senior Year**_

It was prom night, I was fixing myself in the lockers I don't have a date, I know many women knock on my door pleading to be my date but I just want one person to be my date and again that's my best friend, Ino Was obviously dating a batchmate.

Suddenly the door swept open. Revealing my best friend who was wearing a baby blue gown, she look like a princess, she's very beautiful….

I was interrupted when she speak up…

"My date is sick…" she said with a frown. "He's not gonna go."

Well I didn't have a date and we made a promise when we were on 7th grade that if we don't have dates we'll go to the prom as "best friends"

"sure." I replied and smiled, I observe as her frown turned into a smile.

I held her hand and we walk out of the locker.

After the prom I was standing on her doorstep. I stare at her, she smiled at me I want her to be mine, but she doesn't think of me like that and I know it.

Then she said….

"I had the best time, thanks!" then she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I wanna tell her I just don't wanna be best friends, I wanna tell her I love her but I knew she will end up rejecting me and that she cant accept the fact that I love her more than friends.

_**Graduation Day**_

A day passed, then a week, then a month. Before I could blink it was graduation day…

"Yamanaka Ino." I heard as the principal called her name and handed her diploma, I watched as her perfect body floated like and angel up on stage to get her diploma. I want her to be mine but she doesn't notice me like that and I knew it.

Before everyone went home she came to me in her smock and hat and cried as I hugged her. Then she lifted her head from my shoulder and said "you're my best friend, thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wanna let her know that I don't wanna be just friends but I guess she'll just reject me because our relationship is only best friends.

_**A Few Years Later**_

Now I sit in the pews of the church. That girl is getting married now. I watched her say "I do" and drive off to her new life, married to another man. I wanted her to be mine but I know she doesn't see me that way and I knew it.

But before she drive away, she came to me…

"You came! Thanks" and kissed me on the cheek.

"Of course I won't miss this event in your life." I said and smiled

She stare at me and smiled.

"Sasuke, do you lo-"before she could finish her husband call her.

"I'm sorry I have to go." She said and left, waving goodbye to me.

I wanna stop her and tell her I love her but it was too late, would she back up and trade a married life just for me? I bet she can't do that and I know if I say I love her she would reject me.

Years passed, I looked down at the coffin of my best friend. I couldn't help but cry, I love her and I didn't manage to say it.

Suddenly the speaker speak up. She opened a diary which is Ino's then she grabbed the microphone and started speaking.

"This is a diary entry of our beloved Ino when she was still studying; before she died she said to me that I should read it because she could never say these words to someone…

_I stare at him wishing he was mine, but he doesn't notice me like that, and I know it. I wanna tell him, I want him to know that I don't wanna be just friends, I love him but I fear on being rejected because to his eyes, we are only friends and that will never change. I wish he would tell me the words "I love you" and I also regret not saying those to him._

I froze; I just couldn't believe what her diary says….

The speaker continued to read Ino's diary entries that was related to him…

7th grade, her first heartbreak, saying that Sasuke comforted her, the prom when Sasuke was her date and her wedding…

_On my wedding day, I came to him and thank him for coming I was suppose to ask him this…_

"_Sasuke, do you love me?" _

_But I wasn't successful and I knew he would reject me_

_But I never regret loving him…because even thou I'm committed to another man he was still on my mind._

_I still love him…that would be forever…_

_I love you uchiha Sasuke, my best friend…_

I froze on my sit. I regret it…I regret not telling her I love her while there was time, I regret being shy and having fear that she would reject me, I regret letting open opportunities pass like the wind…

I thought to myself and cried…

Note-yeah I know it sucks, AGAIN sorry if it didn't made you cry or whatsoever cause yeah I added a lot of things. Maybe I'll post the original….REVIEWS are appreciated. Please review thanks.


End file.
